Vossk
]] The Vossk are a major sentient species in the galaxy. They are the main inhabitants of the Vossk Empire. They are very aggressive toward other species. Vossk society is very hierarchical and clan based, with each Vossk belonging to a certain clan. Description The Vossk are a bipedal sentient species. They have a distinct bluish grey hue to their skin. They are distinguished by their plated skin and two pairs glowing red eyes. Vossk are generally bulkier and larger than other species, and physically are the strongetest out of all of them. A Vossk is able to beat most Terran or Nivelian in an arm wrestlling contest, though through the use of implants a Vossk could potentially be beaten. History Originally, the Vossk species was disunited and organizied into various clans consistently at war with each other. However, after discovering other species in the galaxy, the Vossk decided it was necessary to unite together. Thus the Vossk formed the Vossk Empire, led by a single Vossk emperor. However, the Vossk were still divided into various clans, and when the Vossk Empire was not fighting any wars, infighting would occur between the various Vossk clans. Society The Vossk Empire is highly patriarchal; males scramble for positions of political influence while females are left behind. It is known that the Vossk are organized into numerous clans, and each clan represents a separate Spawn Pool. However, all Vossk clans are collectively ruled by the Emperor, who has exclusive privileges over all Spawn Pools. As a Vossk rises in rank, they will gain increased influence over the Spawn Pools of their clan and of others. Despite such priveleges, most Emperors last only a few hours before being dissolved into royal jelly due to increased murders and conspiracies, especially when so much is at stake. The Vossk are a highly militarized species. The Vossk see the military as one of the most respectable positions to take. Vossk warriors are fiercely loyal to the Emperor, and are willing to sacrifice their lives for their cause. The Vossk also have respect, though not as much, for their scientists and engineers, who keep their empire's military running. At the bottom of Vossk society are slaves, drones, and outcasts, who are regarded as vermin by their uppers. The Vossk highly value bravery and courage, and cowardice is rewarded with shame. When an individual displays any sign of weakness, the only way to redeem themselves is with a death trial. The Vossk are known to use their youth on suicide missions, and their infertiles as cannon fodder. Language The Vossk use a very distinctive language. The most striking feature of their language is the duplication of certain letters within most of their words, and the use of apostraphes. Here are a few examples of Vossk words and their respective translations into English: *H'Belam - "Father" *K'yuul - "Drilling" *N'saan - "Little stab" *S'koonn - "Fist" *Sh'gaal - "Scar" *T'yol - "Forehead" *T'yool - "Vossk sexual organs" *Gr'gath - "Hate" *A'belarr - "Home" *Ng'resskk-"Huh?" *Go'kkth-"Grok it!/Dammit!" *Shh'kkr-"Idiot" *Ps'kath-"Weakling" Trivia *Vossk females are usually hidden from other species. Sh'Gaal is a notable exception. *Vossks are ultra-conservative and autocratic, thus despising Terrans' liberalism and democracy. *Vossks have a high tolerance to alcohol, thus they are known for their strong alcoholic beverages. *Vossk society and culture somewhat resemble that of the Klingons from Star Trek - both of these are warrior races that believe in honor over their lives, and they are both aggressive toward humans. Also, in Star Trek: Discovery, the Klingons are attempting to unite the numerous houses of their race. *A few of the Vossk words (like Nim'rrod, a Vossk system) are merely English words with an apostrophe. *All Vossk stations are the same, resembling a tree with legs and a beam through the top. Besides pirates or other minorities, the Vossk are the only ones with same stations. The beam is also quite unique. Notable Vossk *Erkkt Uggut *Nartok Brek *Mekant Orskk *Taret Orskk *Kyrrk Tasst *Sh'Gaal Gallery Vossk.png|The Vossk emblem. Vosskbattle.jpg|Terrans and Vossk fighting at Festus station Info-box-ships-galaxy-on-fire-2-space-shooter-sci-fi-trader-vossk.png|The H'soc, the most common Vossk ship Commodity vossk organs 250.png|Vossk organs, which are noted for their high price and rairty Vossk Lounge.jpg|Vossk space lounge Vossk-jumpgate1.jpg|A jumpgate and a Vossk station with asteroids Vossk-freighter2.jpg|The typical Vossk freighter Vossk-bar1.jpg|A silhouetted Vossk at a space lounge vosskcommander.jpg|A Vossk colonel, as pictured in Galaxy on Fire Alliances Emblem-vossk.jpg|The symbol of the Vossk s'kannar.jpg|A S'Kannar docked at a Vossk station Vossk (stuff).jpg|Various Vossk ships, equipment and stations Category:Species Category:Vossk Category:GOF2 Category:GOF2HD Category:Galaxy on Fire Alliances